Jerza Week 2018
by A-Sky-of-gold
Summary: Random short works I put together for Jerza week. Cringeeee (I don’t own fairy tail. Basic news.)
1. chapter 1

Jellal looked down at the wet, dirty concrete of the prison floor. His body screamed out in pain in the aftermath of the Magic Council's torture. Without memories of the color scarlet, he would have been broken a long time ago.

Erza Scarlet. The two words that could make or break him. Jellal found the strength to live because of her, after all. During the Nirvanna incident, when he lost his memories, Erza still cared about him. Cared enough to yell some sense into him, for him to live on.

Even now, after being taken in captivity, Jellal knew that he would not give up. As long as he remembered the scarlet of her hair, the heavenly-body mage would never give up. He owed that much to her, at the very least.

No matter the reason, or how the guards try to break him, he will not fail. Even if Erza went missing along with the rest of the Tenrou team, Jellal will never break.

When Ultear and Meredy broke him out of prison, it seemed like a dream. He never expected them of all people to break him out. When Ultear held out her hand for him to take, he wanted to refuse. Refuse and scorn her for all she did against him.

But Jellal remebered red. Or, to be more exact, scarlet. He remembered Erza, and her loyalty. Her fiercesomeness. At that moment, Jellal knew he couldn't do it. He now knew that killing Ultear would kill Erza's faith in him. After all, Jellal and Ultear were similar-they were both pawns in a game of deception.

And so, he took her hand and pulled himself up. Until Erza returned, Jellal would wait. Wait for her return, and defeat as many dark guilds as he could. The future may be uncertain, but Jellal knew this for certain-as long as he knew the color scarlet, he will never fall.


	2. Chapter 2

At night, Jellal would dream of another world. One with magic, guilds, and monsters. So different yet similar to his world, a world of ninjas with chakra and diverse abilities. Jellal never let these dreams get into his mind, being a member of Konoha's Anbu. But even then, he felt at times that he knew one of them. A girl, with long scarlet hair.

At times, Jelllal would question why he was in this world. Even though he was a ninja, he always knew that he was an outsider. A black sheep in the village, no matter where he looked.

One day, the Anbu member had enough. There was nothing for him in this world, and he was desperate to know what happened to the other world. Above all else, Jellal wanted to know about the scarlet haired mage, and why he felt attracted to her.

One night, Anbu members guarding the Uzumaki artifact fell silent. A figure of darkness sped past the fallen bodies to get to his goal. Finally appearing in the artifact room, Jellal took a moment to admire to admire the altar, removing his dragon mask in the process.

A relic of the Uzumaki Clan, the altar was known for letting people walk worlds, but was never used. The only reason why Konoha had it in the first place was because of the Fourth's wife, who was heiress to the royal family.

Jellal placed his hand at the center of the altar. Closing his eyes, he thought about everything in that world. The guilds, the magic, the people. Especially the people. He thought about the red haired sword mage, the raven haired ice mage, the fire mage, and so many other individuals.

When Jellal opened his eyes, he was no longer in Konoha. Instead, he found himself in front of a large building with a symbol he repeatedly saw in his dreams. At an instance he knew that he was in the world he dreamed of.

Steeling his nerves, Jellal braced himself for anything when he opened the doors. However, he was not expecting a random guild member to fly out, nearly slamming into him.

Thanks to his fast Anbu reflexes, Jellal instictively substituted with a chair inside the guild, letting the poor guild member slam into the chair.

Getting up and brushing dust off his armor, Jellal looked up to see the eyes of some very surprised guildmembers, and a very silent guildhall, aside from the groans of fallen guild members.

Suddenly feeling the need to hide his face and tattoo from the crowd, Jellal rubbed his face slowly, as if he was ashamed. "So, uhh, what's up?"

Well, instead of answering, Erza decided to tackle the ultramarine haired Anbu member, afraid that he would dissapear again.

Even with his fast reflexes, Jellal could not even hope to evade the red haired mage, who left her strawberry cake unattended and rushed him like there was no tomorrow. They fell down to the wooden floor, with an audible 'oof'.

Rubbing his head as to ease the pain, Jellal opened to a sight that hurt him inside. The red haired mage was above him, holding him as if he would disappear if she let go.

Closing the distance between the two, Jellal embraced Erza as if she was the most precious thing ever. And in the end of the day, Jellal finally knew that the feelings he had for this place, a place only seen in dreams, far surpassed the feelings he had for Konoha. Finally, Jellal knew that he was home.


End file.
